Not Now!
by Ryoko-chan
Summary: Meet the teenage versions of the cardcaptors gang as they deal with siblings and yet another card!
1. Default Chapter

- - - - - -  
Not Now!  
- - - - - -  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Cardcaptors characters, they belong to Nelvana. I only made up the character of Melissa.   
  
  
Chapter 1: Teenage Troubles: The Reunion  
  
Five years have passed since Sakura met her final match. I have not seen the Sakura cards season so I will not add Eriol and the rest of that cast to this story. I will also write most of it in Sakura's point of view and I will also go into the third person since I don't think I can keep this whole thing under Sakura's point of view. The italics represent Sakura's point of view. I hope it doesn't confuse you. This is my first Cardcaptors fic so be patient. Enjoy!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
  
"Sakura!!!! Wake up!!!!!!!"   
  
My name is Sakura Avalon. I am a sixteen-year-old teenage girl and I study in Reedington High. If you're wondering who this little creature that woke me is, his name is Keroberos but you can call him Kero.   
  
I met Kero five years ago when I accidentally opened the Clow Book. Ever since, I've had my share of adventures with him and my friends recapturing the Clow Cards. Well, enough about the past.   
  
"Sakura! You're gonna be late for school!" Kero's voice is the first one I always hear in the morning.  
  
"All right! Settle down, I'm getting up!" I quickly pull the pink covers off of me so I can start getting dressed.   
  
"Hey, squirt, you're gonna be late again! Dad has your lunch already packed up so just make sure that Melissa is up, okay?" That's my older brother, Tori. He's been bugging me ever since I was a kid. And if you're wondering who Melissa is, she's my little sister of fourteen years of age.   
  
Tori says I'm beginning to be a bad influence on her since she's always late for school like I am. We both go to Reedington High and Tori works in the many part time jobs he has.   
  
To my surprise, Melissa is up early today and waiting impatiently for me to come down stairs.   
  
"Sakura, make sure you eat all your lunch!" That's my dad, Aiden. Well, enough of introductions. I HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL!  
  
The bell rings announcing that both Avalon sisters are late for their first day of school. Melissa and Sakura both go their separate ways. Melissa goes to her most hated class, Math and Sakura heads to her favorite, P.E.   
  
"Good morning, Sakura!" Says a cheerful voice from behind Sakura. It belongs to her best friend, Madison. Sakura and Madison have been friends ever since the third grade.   
  
"Oh, hey Madison" Sakura said in a shy voice since Madison still carried around with her a digital camera. "It's so I don't miss anything good" as she would put it.   
  
Both friends get dressed for their P.E. class and are greeted by the rest of their friends: Chelsea, Nikki, Rita and Zachary.   
  
"Li and Madison went back to China a couple of years back, but I hear they'll be back this year" Stated Sakura.  
  
"I wonder if they changed!" Madison's a great person. My very best friend in the whole world.   
  
Mr. Terada still teaches most of my classes, isn't that sad?  
  
"Settle down, students! I have a surprise for you all. You can come out now!"  
  
I wonder what he's talking about it.   
  
Sakura gasps as she sees a very handsome young male with a beautiful young lady by his side.   
  
"Students, please give Li Showron and Meilin Rae a great welcome back to Reedington!" Mr. Terada seemed happy like Sakura.   
  
Sakura quickly jumped out of her spot and went over to give both Meilin and Li a hug. She hadn't been so happy for quite a while.   
  
"WELCOME BACK!" The whole class had already gathered next to the two students who had just come back. Poor Li, he had Sakura hanging on one arm and Meilin on the other!  
  
Sakura's eyes sparkled as she saw what a handsome guy Li had turned out to be. Mostly every one still looked the same. Only Li, Meilin and Sakura had changed a bit. Li was still as handsome as he was when he was younger but something about the way he looked at someone made him seem extra handsome. Meilin just "grew" and her hair is a tad longer. Sakura had also "grown" and her hair was up to her shoulders now.   
  
Wow! Li. I guess I never admitted this, but he is kind of cute.   
  
As the whole class finally settled down, Li asked Sakura to walk with him for a while. Sakura agreed to it. Of course Meilin was a bit jealous, but she couldn't do anything about it since everyone wanted to talk to her.   
  
"So, how have the last three years been here?" asked Li in a semi deep voice.   
  
As a reply to his question, Li found himself being hugged by Sakura, which made him blush.   
  
"Everything's been pretty quiet. Nothing major"  
  
"I see" Li slowly pushed Sakura off of him and saw that she also had a touch of pink on her cheeks. "Is something wrong?" He asked without a clue.  
  
Oh, Li. I've missed you so much! Life has been kind of boring ever since you went back to China with Meilin. I'm just so glad you're back.   
  
"Nah. I've just really missed you and Meilin"  
  
The two teenagers were holding each others hands without noticing it. "What do you think you're doing, Avalon!" shouted a shrill voice from behind. It was a very upset Meilin.   
  
Sakura and Li looked at what they were doing and took their hands away making them blush like mad.   
  
What is going on? Am I really this, for him? For... Li?  
  
"We better head back to the class. Don't you think?" That was the only way I could think of getting those ideas out of Meilin's head. I mean, it's their first day back and I don't want to cause any trouble.   
  
Sakura and the two foreign students headed back to the class. To their surprise no one was around. Sakura stepped on her tracks and so did Li.   
  
"Sakura, do you sense what I sense?" said a worried Li.   
  
"It's a Clow card!" answered Sakura.   
  
"But, didn't you already seal all of them?"  
  
"I did!"  
  
I did. I sealed all the Clow cards! I must call Kero!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Next time: Now that Li and Meilin have returned from their long trip from China, what is it to come with Sakura and Li's feelings for each other? And didn't Sakura seal all the Clow cards? Where has everyone gone off to? Join me next time as we find out what happened in Not Now! Chapter 2: Emptiness Leads The Way  



	2. Emptiness leads the way

- - - - - -   
Not Now!  
- - - - - -  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Cardcaptors characters, they belong to Nelvana. I only made up the character of Melissa. ^_^  
  
  
Chapter 2: Emptiness Leads the Way  
  
Five years have passed since Sakura met her final match. I have not seen the Sakura cards season so I will not add Eriol and the rest of that cast to this story. I will also write most of it in Sakura's point of view and I will also go into the third person since I don't think I can keep this whole thing under Sakura's point of view. I hope it doesn't confuse you. This is my first Cardcaptors fic so be patient. Enjoy!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
"Avalon! You are such a ditz! Why didn't you seal ALL the cards?" Meilin always has a way to get to me! I did seal the clow cards!   
  
Sakura quickly pulled out the pink cell phone from her pocket and called Kero.  
  
Back home, Kero jumped as his cell phone rang. "What'd want?"  
  
"Kero! It's a clow card!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Minutes after their conversation, Kero had arrived at school. Meilin, Li, Sakura and Kero were searching for clues.   
  
"So, let me get this straight, you guys just left for a couple of minutes and then everyone was gone?" Kero always tries to sound smart, he is.   
  
Everyone nodded a yes to Kero.   
  
They were surrounded by nothing. No sound. No movement. No life, except for their own.   
  
This is too strange! I know I've already sealed all of the clow cards. I did that years ago!   
  
A sound was heard from behind the three teens and Kero.   
  
"Sakura! Where did everyone go?" It was Melissa, Sakura's sister.   
  
"Melissa! You're all right!" Sakura just hugged Melissa and Li had a suspicious look on his face.   
  
"And who are you?" Li grabbed Melissa making her stumble backwards toward him.   
  
"Li, what's wrong? Don't you remember my sister?" What is up with Li? He really enjoyed being with Melissa before he went back to China, now he doesn't even remember her!   
  
Before Li could answer, the whole group noticed that people were starting to reappear.   
  
"Could it be work of the Erase Card?" Asked Kero.   
  
Sakura searched through her cards. The Erase Card was in the group.  
  
"I don't think so. It's right here" said Sakura showing everyone the card.   
  
Minutes later, everyone was back.   
  
"Sakura", said Madison running toward the group, "what happened? One minute we were all here and then... I... don't remember were we where"  
  
No one noticed that they were being watched.   
  
That night, Sakura was having another one of her dreams.   
  
Sakura was standing in front of the Tokyo Tower looking at a big croud and they all suddenly disapear. "It's so quiet. It's empty. The whole world is empty!" Stated Sakura.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -   
THE LEGEND:  
  
Kero: Clow Reed made each and everyone of his cards special in a different way. The four basic elements were his strongest creation ever, but he accidentally made a card that even he feared. It made everything go wrong and it eventually ended his life...  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was a peaceful Tuesday morning and Li Showron was looking down on a stream from a bridge. He was thinking about everything, his feelings and what the new Clow card could be.   
  
"Morning, Li!" Sakura was alone this morning. It was Tori's day off so he stayed home. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Li blushed. "Morning, Sakura. The reason why I went back to China, was to learn more about Clow Reed. But you know what I found? Nothing. There is nothing that leads me back to him. I've heard that the cause of his death was one of his creations--"  
  
"You mean a Clow card?" wondered Sakura.   
  
"Yes. A Clow card"  
  
Sakura looked at Li and she shuddered. Li saw that she was about to cry and as if he was being pulled by some force, he hugged her. "Nothing's gonna happen to you, Sakura. Clow Reed didn't make his cards for killing people, he made them to expand his magic powers"  
  
Li backed Sakura a bit from him and took her face on his hand. They both stared deeply into each others eyes for a couple of minutes. Sakura let out a small shudder as a cause of a sob. Li held her and they leaned toward each other...  
  
"Hey, Li!" This voice came from behind Li. It was Meilin. The sound of her voice broke Sakura and Li appart. Meilin noticed what was about to happen and moments later, Sakura whipped her face from crying and headed back home.   
  
"Where are you going?" shouted Li.   
  
"I need to think. I'm heading back home" responded Sakura rollerskating as fast she could.   
  
They were being watched once again.  
  
Madison soon reached the bridge were Meilin and Li were looking at Sakura disappear in the distance. "Where is she going?"  
  
"She isn't feeling well. She's going back home" said Li in his semi deep voice.   
  
Meilin, Li and Madison decided that they should go after Sakura. It was morning and the air is usually filled by noise. However, there was none. This had happened the day before in school. No one was around. There no was noise. Nothing.  
  
Sakura reached the corner of the street where she lived. She stopped before entering the yard to her house and slowly awaited a cherry blossom that was heading her way. She grasped with her hands with all her might as a tear flowed down her cheek and she entered the house. She sat down to take off her skates and then started to go up the stairs.   
  
"Sakura, what are you doing home?" asked Melissa.   
  
Before answering her sister, Sakura fainted and slowly fell down the five steps she had already gone up. Aiden, Melissa, Tori and Kero watched as Sakura fell. As Sakura was on the ground, she still held the cherry blossom and from it came out a small powder which made its way into Sakura's nose.   
  
Only Kero noticed this. Aiden and Tori went to pick up Sakura while Melissa answered the door. Madison gasped at seeing Sakura being carried off the ground and the three teens entered the Avalon house.   
  
Minutes later, everyone was gathered around Sakura while she lay on her bed. Sakura slowly openned her eyes and looked around each face that was gathered around her. She even noticed Kero floating around. "Kero, they'll see you. Go up to my room"  
  
Sakura was confused, the fall or the powder had injured her. She slowly stood up and Li grabbed her hands "Are you allright?"  
  
Sakura looked at Li "who are you? What are all you people doing in my room?"  
  
At that time, the Clow book was glowing and the Windy card disappeared...  
  
Next time: Was one of the Clow cards the reason of Clow Reed's death? Why are Sakura and Li forgetting things? Why is Sakura so worried? What's happening to the cards? Join me next time as we see what is happening to Reedington and it's people in chapter three: Recapture the cards: Sakura, Wake up!  



	3. Recapture the cards: Sakura, remember me...

- - - - - -   
Not Now!  
- - - - - -  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Cardcaptors characters, they belong to Nelvana. I only made up the character of Melissa the encantation that she says was also made up by me.   
  
  
Chapter 3: Recapture the cards: Sakura, remember me!  
  
Five years have passed since Sakura met her final match. I have not seen the Sakura cards season so I will not add Eriol and the rest of that cast to this story. For this chapter I will go into Kero's point of view and the third person. I hope it doesn't confuse you. This is my first Cardcaptors fic so be patient. Enjoy!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -   
THE LEGEND  
  
Kero: Clow Reed made each and everyone of his cards special in a different way. The four basic elements were his strongest creation ever, but he accidentally made a card that even he feared. It made everything go wrong and it eventually ended his life...  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Recap: The whole gang is now in high school and Meilin and Li have just returned from their three year stay at China. Sakura and Li have strong feelings for each other, but it seems that everytime they are happy, something wrong happens. People are going missing for some time. It's the work of a Clow card but Sakura has already sealed them all. Or has she? Li learned in his trip to China that Clow Reed's death might have been caused by one of his cards. Sakura is spooked about something she went home and fainted there. A strange powder has entered Sakura and it might be the cause of Sakura's loss of memory... Now, on to the third chapter: Recapture the cards: Sakura, remember me!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A strange wind blows throughout Reedington as the house of Avalon is quiet as it could ever be.   
  
"Who are you people?" said Sakura looking at each of the faces that was in her room.  
  
"Sakura, are you all right?" asked her father, Aiden.  
  
"Maybe she lost some of her memory because of the fall she had" stated Tori.  
  
Sakura kept her eyes only on Kero. "Kero, you gotta leave before Tori comes home!" She grabbed Kero and threw him behind her.  
  
*What? What is going on with Sakura? Tori and her father already know about me. Could it be that powder that is causing her to behave like this?* Kero's thoughts wondered as they all heard the wind howling outside. It was a peaceful day early that morning.   
  
"I sense a Clow card!" shouted Sakura.   
  
Sakura quickly jumped out of the bed "O key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite. RELEASE!" Sakura was now holding the staff and was ready to leave. "Kero, are you comming?"   
  
Kero nodded.  
  
"Fly card, realease and dispell. Fly card!"  
  
As Sakura and Kero left, the Clow book started to glow again and the Wood card disappeared.   
  
Madison, Li, Meilin and Melissa all raced out of the house fighting against the strong wind that was blowing their way. They reached the park and they saw Sakura looking up at something.   
  
Kero was a bit behind Sakura yelling something at her when all of the sudden, Sakura was surrounded by branches. Kero backed away and went toward Melissa.   
  
"You need powers to help Sakura. I'm afraid something major is about to happen! Here," Kero handed Melissa a blue key kind of like the one of the Clow book, "this will open a book I created myself while Clow Reed was in his last days. The words will come to you"  
  
Melissa looked at the key and started her incantation "Magic twilight, let the way of good rule all. Give me the power to set them free! Release!" Melissa's staff was blue and had a star on top. Looked kind of like a wizard's wand. (Very cute!)  
  
"The only difference between Sakura's powers and yours is that her power is weakening and the cards are starting to turn on her. You have to seal the Clow book once and for all and capture the newest card before it claims your sister's life!"  
  
Kero's words echoed in Melissa's head. She ran toward were Sakura was and pulled out a card that Sakura had given her a while back. "Little card, release and dispell! Make Sakura's enemies small so I can seal them!" With those words, Sakura was quickly tossed out of Wood's grasp. "Wood and Wind cards, return to your powers and remain sealed until you are told otherwise!"  
  
The old Clow cards now turned blue under Melissa's powers and there was a lock by their names. "That way, they wont escape unless you call them out" Kero seemed worried. "Sakura's in danger, but for now, we have to get her back home"  
  
Li hurried towards Sakura and picked her up. Sakura looked at Li and seemed frightened. "Kero! Who is this guy holding me? And where did the Clow cards go?"  
  
"I captured them. Sakura, don't you remember us?" said Melissa walking toward her older sister.   
  
Sakura shook her head in disagreement and quickly got out of Li's arms and hurried towards Kero. "Are they here to hurt me?"  
  
"Don't you remember them? Sakura, they're your friends!" shouted Kero.   
  
The Clow book only had four cards remaining inside of it.   
  
Back in the park, things started to disapear, flowers sprouted everywhere and a younger Li was looking at Sakura. Sakura runned towards him and hugged him. "Li, did you shrink? How come I'm taller than you?"  
  
The older Li looked at her confused. *She doesn't remember any of us, but she remembers my younger self?* Li ran to where himself and Sakura were hugging and pulled her back. "Sakura, remember me! I'm Li Showron! Don't you remember?"  
  
Is this what happened to Clow Reed? If the cards turned on him and lead him to his death, I must stop them from getting Sakura. I just hope Melissa is powerfull enough to seal all of those cards as soon as she can. "Li! It seems that Sakura's state of mind has reversed and she has gone back to the memories she had back five years ago. Melissa, seal the next three cards"  
  
Melissa quickly sealed the Erase, Flower and Ilusion cards.   
  
Sakura started to cry and Madison went next to her and gave her a hug. Sakura looked up at her friend as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Madison, what is happening? Why can't I capture the Clow cards?"  
  
Madison looked back at the group. She had a worried look on her face, but she was glad that her best friend remembered her.   
  
The sky started to turn dark and it started to rain and thunder roared. "I better get the Clow book and get the rest of the cards so you can seal them, Melissa!"  
  
Sakura sobbed loudly enough to attract a whirlwind of clouds around her.   
  
"Now. Element, fire!" Li tried helping as he told Melissa to go ahead and seal the cards.   
  
"Shadow, Rain, Thunder and Cloud cards return to your powers and remain sealed until you are told otherwise!" With every card Melissa captured, it seemed to be drawing energy from her and she started to fall but Meilin caught her before he hit the floor.   
  
All of the sudden, the whole park was flodded and the Water card was pulling Sakura down to the ground.   
  
Li and the rest tried going after her but they were being pushed back. The Water card had her mind set on destroying Sakura.   
  
Kero was pulling the Clow book and set it on top of the penguin slide as he saw that Sakura was drowning. He tried to go to Sakura but then his surroundings were changed as he was now in a table eating pudding with Sakura sitting down in front of him also taking big spoon full of pudding.  
  
No one could do anything as Sakura was now gurgling under water reaching for Li and Kero seemed to be in a trance...  
  
  
Next time: Will this be the end of card captor Sakura? Why are all the Clow cards turning on her? Will Sakura ever remember any of the other people around her? What is the secret behind Clow Reed's death? Join me next time as Melissa tries to seal the cards and the gang tries to rescue Sakura in chapter four: Reach for the stars and help Sakura!  



	4. Reach for the stars and help Sakura!

- - - - - -   
Not Now!  
- - - - - -  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Cardcaptors characters, they belong to Nelvana. I only made up the character of Melissa the incantation that she says was also made up by me.   
  
  
Chapter 4: Reach for the stars and help Sakura!  
  
Five years have passed since Sakura met her final match. I have not seen the Sakura cards season so I will not add Eriol and the rest of that cast to this story. This is my first Cardcaptors fic so be patient. Enjoy!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -   
THE LEGEND  
  
Kero: Clow Reed made each and everyone of his cards special in a different way. The four basic elements were his strongest creation ever, but he accidentally made a card that even he feared. It made everything go wrong and it eventually ended his life...  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kero seemed to be in a trance as the dream card was holding back and Sakura was struggling to get out of Water's grasp.  
  
Li made his way under water to reach for Sakura. Water was trying hard to keep him away but Li broke through and grabbed Sakura's arm. ::Come on, Sakura! I can't let you die:: Li grabbed Sakura and pulled her out of the water. "Melissa! Seal the card!"  
  
"Water card, return to your powers and remain sealed until you are told otherwise!" The last capture seemed to drain a lot of energy out of Melissa.   
  
Sakura slowly started to remember things and went running towards Melissa. "Mel, wake up! Mel!" Sakura looked at Kero and tried to pull him out of the trance. "Dream card, return to your power confined! Dream card!"   
  
Nothing happened.  
  
::What's going on? Why can't I seal any of the cards?:: Sakura looked at Kero and then at Melissa who was trying to stand up with Meilin's help.  
  
"Dream card, return to..." Melissa couldn't get any other words out as she fainted.  
  
"Now. Element, lightning!" Li captured the card and Kero gave him a small hug. "Hey! Get off of me, you stuffed animal!"   
  
In a nearby hospital, everyone was waiting to hear if Melissa was doing okay. Once the group got the word that she was doing fine, they went to Melissa's room but Li and Sakura went outside.   
  
"Sakura, what's happening you? Why aren't you able to seal the cards?"  
  
::I don't know. I wish I would know why all of this is happening but I don't know. I'm sure that if I don't do anything to stop all of the things that are going on, Melissa's life can be in danger::"Sakura!"   
  
She snapped out of her state of mind and found herself being hugged my Li. "Are you sure you'll be all right?"  
  
Sakura looked up at him as a tear rolled down her face. "Yeah"  
  
"Don't cry" Li whipped away her tear and his hand trailed to grab her chin and kissed Sakura.   
  
Minutes later, Meilin and Madison went outside looking for Li and Sakura. Meilin seemed a little upset but realized that she couldn't do anything about now.   
  
"Ahem. Sakura, Melissa is asking to see you" Madison felt kind of bad to interrupt the young couple but Melissa was getting worse by the minute.   
  
Li and Sakura backed away and started towards Melissa's room hand in hand.   
  
Inside Melissa's room. "Are you sure you'll be all right, Melissa?" Kero was as worried about Melissa as he was before about Sakura. "I shouldn't have involved you in this Melissa. You also have powers, but they are still brand new. I should have at least trained you"  
  
Melissa shook her head and as a reply to her disagreement, he heart monitor started to beep like crazy.   
  
The rest of the team got to the room and noticed what was going on. "I better go get the doctor!" stated Madison.  
  
To her surprise, there was NO one around. "What's going on here? Sakura, there's no one in the hospital except for us!"  
  
Sakura was worried and the group separated to search for a nurse or any one. Soon, they were floating on nothing and there was nothing surrounding them. "What's going on here?"  
  
::Could it be, could that card be looking for Sakura's life?:: Kero quickly flew to where Sakura was and was stopped by a barrier. "What's going on here?"  
  
Li tried going towards Sakura, but was stopped by the same barrier.   
  
::What does this card want from me?:: "Clow card! Show yourself!"  
  
Quickly after Sakura ordered the card to appear, it did. A tall, dark female figure with curly hair and trashy clothes appeared. "Card captor Sakura, your destiny will be decided in two days. Either your powers are strong enough to face me, or you will die in my hands. No one will be able to help you. Not even your little sister which I am consuming her life by the hour. It's up to you, Sakura to try and stop the one card that claimed Clow Reed's death!" That said, the Clow card disappeared.   
  
Sakura ran to Melissa and saw that she was moving around as if she were having a nightmare. "Melissa! Wake up!" She did but didn't seem to recognize any one. The same began to happen to Sakura.  
  
"Oh, no! It's coming back!" shouted Kero.  
  
"Kero, who was that card?" asked Li.  
  
"If my calculations are right, that is the Emptiness card and it was the reason of Clow Reed's death and if we don't stop it, it will be the end of Sakura and Melissa" Everyone backed away. No one knew what to do to help the Avalon sisters.   
  
"I will fight the card by myself! I can't let it hurt Sakura!" Li ran out of the hospital to search for the card.  
  
::That Li kid doesn't know what he's getting in to! I know he cares about Sakura, but only she can beat the Emptiness card with her own true emotions. Sakura... you must fight it or else it will be the end of you!::  
  
NOTE: I know this chapter is small but I didn't have enough time to write this chapter but I promise you all that chapters five and six will be long ^_^.  
  
Next time: I'm nearing the conclusion of Not Now and in the next chapter, Sakura will have to find her true feelings while she begins what might be last battle. Li tries to stand up to Emptiness but will he be enough to beat it or will he have to sacrifice the love of his life? Join me next time as we will get to see more of Emptiness' power in chapter five: to love or to hate?  



	5. To love or to hate?

- - - - - -   
Not Now!  
- - - - - -  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Cardcaptors characters, they belong to Nelvana. I only made up the character of Melissa the incantation that she says was also made up by me.   
  
  
  
Chapter 5: To Love or to Hate?  
  
Five years have passed since Sakura met her final match. I have not seen the Sakura cards season so I will not add Eriol and the rest of that cast to this story. This is my first Cardcaptors fic so be patient. Enjoy!  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -   
THE LEGEND  
  
Kero: Clow Reed made each and everyone of his cards special in a different way. The four basic elements were his strongest creation ever, but he accidentally made a card that even he feared. It made everything go wrong and it eventually ended his life...  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
::There are only two cards in your power, Sakura. Earth and dash. I don't know if they will be able to help you, but you have to fight Emptiness to save the save the ones you love. If you love your sister as much as you say you do, you must learn to let her go since she cannot be a member of your future:: Sakura's head echoed those in her head. She didn't seem to know who said them and why they said that Melissa would not be a part of her future. ::You either love someone or you hate them. It's up to you, my little one::  
  
"Li...", Sakura woke up from the trance she seemed to be in, "...Li. Meilin, where's Li?"  
  
Meilin looked worried, "are you sure you're capable of helping them, Sakura? Will you be able to help all of us?"  
  
::Emptiness takes over you. You need to stand up to it. I will be here, if you need me::  
  
Li was in the Penguin park once again. "Emptiness! Why do you want Sakura and her sister? I am Clow Reed's descendant, why don't you want me?"  
  
The tall figure appeared once again. "Li Showron. Your heart is dark for me to claim. I took Clow Reed's because he had a special magic in his heart. You don't seem to posses that, Sakura does. If you don't want to see her harmed, I would recommend you to leave her now. I will reach her, and she will have a tough decision to make. Leave. Leave..."  
  
"Take me! She's loved in this place. I'm not needed!"  
  
"Foolish boy. Sakura loves you and you love her. You don't matter to me! Don't you see that?" Emptiness sent Li an energy blast that injured his shoulder. "Now leave if you want her alive!"  
  
The blast really injured Li and he fainted. The group was soon at the park and saw Li on the ground in a puddle of his own blood.   
  
"You're finally here, card captor. Are you up to my challenge?" The Emptiness card neared Li's half dead body and healed it. "Stand up boy, the true test is about to start!"  
  
As Li stood up with Madison and Meilin's help, Emptiness entered Sakura's body.::You must fight it. If you love them, you can't give up. If you need my help, just say so::  
  
Back at the hospital, Melissa was still under a critical condition. ::It seems the only way I can reach her is through her dreams:: Kero concentrated and was soon in Melissa's nightmare.  
  
*Dream sequence*  
Melissa was witnessing Clow Reed's death. Clow Reed seemed to be talking to someone but there wasn't any sound coming out of his mouth. Melissa couldn't tell who he was talking to. Clow Reed then got upset and threw everything that was near him to the person that he seemed to be talking to earlier.  
  
"Why don't you help me?! Why is she inside of me? Why can't they help me?!" Those were the only words that Melissa heard from Clow Reed.  
  
"Melissa," Kero was now in Melissa dream, "he was talking to me. I didn't know what he was talking about. I just knew he was mad, angry at some one and he was upset that they couldn't help him. I finally understand what he was talking about"  
  
"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't see into him" Melissa looked back to see Kero and she saw that he was now in his true form. A big lion like figure with wings on his back stepped in front of Melissa and looked at her.   
  
"You need to wake up. I know your magic is consuming all of your energy, but Emptiness might all ready be inside of your sister. Once she's inside, there isn't a way I know how to stop it. You saw how Clow Reed was acting before he died. As hard as this may be to believe, I didn't see him die, I just saw him... dead. I don't want that to happen to Sakura"  
*End dream*  
  
::You must fight her, you can't let it kill you::  
  
Back in the park, Sakura looked up at her friends. She was sitting on her knees trying to gather everything that was in her head. She heard voices from to females.   
  
"Sakura, are you all right?" Li extended his hand and lifted Sakura.   
  
"I think so. I have a terrible headache though" Sakura stood up and everyone headed back to the hospital. Everything was back to normal.   
  
Kero was keeping watch over Melissa. *I don't know kiddo. If you wake up, you might be able to help Sakura. But this battle is up to her*  
  
"You guys should go ahead" Li looked back at Meilin and Madison and then looked at Sakura.   
  
"We'll be upstairs if you need us" Meilin grabbed Madison by the arm and pulled on her.   
  
Li went over to hug Sakura. "This seems to be a toll on you. Sakura, wasn't I hurt when you got to the park?"  
  
Sakura nodded and returned Li's hug. She Leaned closer to him and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.   
  
*I will consume you. You are mine now* a voice in Sakura's head said.   
  
Sakura pushed Li back and slapped him. "Who do you think you are? Why did you kiss me?"  
  
Li looked at Sakura surprised. "What?" He rubbed his left cheek as he watched Sakura head angrily towards the hospital. "What?"  
  
Madison, Meilin and Kero were in Melissa's room. They jumped out of their seats as Sakura rushed into the room and near Melissa's bed. She started to take out all of the plugs that were in Melissa's body. The heart monitor beeped like mad as Sakura was shaking her sister.   
  
"Sakura! What are you doing?" Madison tried to hold Sakura back but Sakura pushed Madison hard enough to make her back hit the wall.   
  
*It's happening again. Melissa, wake up!* Kero thought as Meilin and him tried helping Madison up.  
  
::Why are you messing with my daughter's life?::  
  
*So you're the one that hasn't let me take full control of her, right? Well, I'm willing to fight for her and while she's awake, she will hurt who ever is in her way!*  
  
A fight was going on inside of Sakura's head between the soul of Sakura's mom and the Emptiness card. Meanwhile, Sakura was still shaking her sister uncontrollably...   
  
Next time: The final battle has started! Will Sakura hurt the ones she loves? Who will stop her? What will happen to Sakura if her mother's soul losses? Join me in the conclusion of Not Now in chapter six: is it the end? 


	6. Is it the end?

- - - - - -   
Not Now!  
- - - - - -  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Cardcaptors characters, they belong to Nelvana. I only made up the character of Melissa the incantation that she says was also made up by me. Also, Sakura's call for the new staff and new incantation were made up by me.   
  
  
Chapter 6: Is it the End?  
  
Five years have passed since Sakura met her final match. I have not seen the Sakura cards season so I will not add Eriol and the rest of that cast to this story. This is my first Cardcaptors fic so be patient. Enjoy!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -   
THE LEGEND  
  
Kero: Clow Reed made each and everyone of his cards special in a different way. The four basic elements were his strongest creation ever, but he accidentally made a card that even he feared. It made everything go wrong and it eventually ended his life...  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
:: ::= Are the voice of Sakura's mom inside Sakura's head  
* *= Are the Emptiness card's words  
- - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
::Sakura, you have to fight Emptiness with you heart. I will help you fight her inside of you but she has no control of your heart right now. Listen to it!::  
  
Sakura was now hysterical and everyone was trying to stop her from disconnecting Melissa from the monitors. Li went to Sakura and pushed her hard out of the way. "What in hell do you think you're doing? Don't you realize that this is your sister you're hurting?"  
  
Sakura looked at Li. He gasped as he saw that Sakura's eyes had a blank expression in them. "You are the only one that keeps getting in my way. I challenge you, Li Showron!" Sakura's voice also seemed a bit empty and everyone was surprised that she had challenged Li.  
  
"I'll do whatever it takes to bring you back, Sakura. Even if it kills you"  
  
::Why are you after Sakura?::  
  
*Why is everyone asking me that? She's the only resource of life I can rely on to live. I've been waiting for many years to take such energy into me just like I took Clow Reed's*  
  
::You know that her friends wont let you get to her::  
  
*It doesn't matter to me. She has just challenged her love and if she's successful, I will have complete control of her!*  
  
::But what if she looses?::  
  
*She... will die*  
  
Sakura and Li were outside the hospital facing each other. "Are you ready, Showron?"  
  
"I've been ready all this time! Now, element: Fire! Come to my aid!" A bundle of fire went hurdling towards Sakura and now Sakura was trapped inside a ring of fire.   
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Sakura took out one of the two cards she had left: Dash. The only thing she could do for right now was run and try to avoid Li's power unless Sakura conjured Emptiness' powers.   
  
"Don't run away! You have to fight me at one point or another! Now, time card!" Li had an opportunity to freeze Sakura for a while since her magic was mostly gone. Li took the time freeze at his advantage. He searched for a rope and tied Sakura down to a tree. Time was draining energy from Li so he pulled his sword from the card.   
  
*He's so foolish! Does he really think that he can beat me like that?*  
  
Sakura struggled for a while and then the blank expression in her face seemed to fade away for a while. "Li! Let me out of this! I can fight Emptiness, just untie me!"  
  
Li slowly walked towards Sakura. "Are you sure you can fight her?" He walked a bit more towards Sakura and as soon as he was close enough, Sakura broke out of the rope and sent Li an energy blast that injured his left arm.  
  
Kero, Meilin and Madison were watching the whole scene unfold from Melissa's room. Melissa seemed to be stable in her condition but she was moving around in her bed. Kero looked back at her and suddenly Melissa opened her eyes and started to gasp heavily.   
  
::You know Sakura will get help from her sister!::  
  
*Sister? You of all people should know better! Yes, that child might be able to help her but in the end you and I know the truth*  
  
"Melissa! Are you feeling better?" Kero frantically floated over Melissa.   
  
"I think...so" Melissa tried to gather where she was and suddenly heard a blast outside.   
  
"What's going on now?" shouted Kero.   
  
"Avalon tried hitting Li again but he jumped" Meilin seemed to be the informant since Madison couldn't believe what her best friend was doing.  
  
"What? Sakura's hurting Li? But Why?" Melissa tried to get out of the bed but failed and fell back.  
  
"Melissa, you shouldn't get up if you don't have the energy to do so!" Melissa didn't hear Kero's warning she only heard Meilin and Madison's gasps from what they were witnessing.   
  
::Melissa, you are the only one that can help Sakura right now. You mustn't let anyone hurt her. Even if it takes your life::  
  
*Heh, you're trying to help her? What must I say to make you realize that Sakura can't be helped?*  
  
"SAKURA!" Melissa didn't care about her life any more. She ran down to were Li and Sakura were and stood between them. "I... can't let you... hurt any one... else! Ugh, if you want to fight... fight me!" Melissa was gasping for air and she pulled her wand. "Fly card. I command you to lend me your powers! Fly card!" Melissa's wand made wings just like it did for Sakura's wand.   
  
*There is no way you can hide from me, Melissa!*   
  
"Earth card! Block Melissa's way and don't let her get away! Earth card!" This time Sakura's conjuring of the Clow card had worked.   
  
::That's not possible! How can you fool around with Clow Reed's magic?::   
  
Melissa was quickly knocked off her wand and was jumping around trying to get out of Earth's power.   
  
"It's useless!" cried Sakura following her sister. Alongside of her, the Earth card kept attacking Melissa.  
  
*It's no use!* thought Kero. "I'll have to turn to my true form and try and stop Sakura!"  
  
"Are you sure you will be able to help her, Keroberos?" said a female voice from behind.   
  
"Miss Mackenzie!" shouted the girls in unison.   
  
"I have to!" Kero was now surrounded by the markings of the Clow magic. His wings expanded and covered his body to seconds later come out in his true form of a lion with wings.   
  
Melissa jumped frantically from every corner of the city until she stopped at a dead end.   
  
"Your end is here, Melissa!" said Sakura in her empty voice.  
  
::NO! Don't let her beat you! SAKURA!::  
  
"All right. If this is how it all ends, let it end!" Melissa stood in defeat facing the Earth card and threw away her wand.   
  
The rest of the group caught up with Melissa and Sakura just in time to witness Melissa's downfall.   
  
*It's the end!*  
  
"Earth card, make sure to crush Melissa with all your might!" ordered Sakura.   
  
Earth card was easy to hear command and headed in a fast speed towards Melissa about to crash against the wall. To everyone's surprise, the Earth card just passed through Melissa's body causing now harm.   
  
"I knew... there was something strange about this whole 'Sakura having a sister' deal" Li managed to say still holding his injured arm.  
  
"That's right. Melissa isn't real. This is all part of a test to make sure Sakura still has her loyalty to the magic straight" stated Miss Mackenzie.   
  
Melissa started to glow and soon Keroberos was by her side. "It's time!"  
  
"Wood card. I command you to lend me your powers and trap Sakura! Wood card!" as soon as Melissa asked the card for its aid, the Wood card had trapped Sakura in its vines.   
  
"Earth! Help me!" Sakura was struggling to get out of Woody's power but couldn't. Earth wasn't listening to her either. "Earth card return to your powers and remain sealed until you are told otherwise!"   
  
::There! Melissa sealed the card!::  
  
*That can't be possible!*  
  
"It's my turn now!" Kero formed a ball of energy and sent a blast to Sakura which brought Emptiness out of her body but also injured her.  
  
Melissa ran to Sakura's side and helped her up. "This is it. Your last capture. Thanks for letting me be a part of you life, but I must leave you now. You don't need my help. I'll just leave you with one last gift. Hold your staff high!"  
  
Sakura did just what her sister had told her to do. "Powers beyond Clow Reed's now added to mine, help me be stronger and capture what killed your old master! Release!" Sakura's staff was now blue and at the top of it was a heart in the middle of a circle with wings.   
  
"So, you think you can defeat me don't you?" Emptiness was very upset and hurried towards Sakura trying to hurt her.   
  
"Emptiness! I forbid you from ever using you powers again! I command your card to be erased! Emptiness!" Emptiness was now back at it's form in the Clow card but the card was soon blank and fell to the ground.  
  
Sakura picked it up and was soon joined by Kero. "I'm sorry I had to hurt you, kiddo. You must know that from on, you must erase the ones that try to hurt you. There are many tests coming you way so you better prepare for what's ahead of you"  
  
Sakura fainted and was rushed to the hospital.   
  
Days later, Sakura and Li were waiting for the sun to set by the ocean. They were both in each other's embrace. "I'm glad that chapter in our lives is over" said Sakura looking up at Li.  
  
Li looked into Sakura's green eyes and gave her a passionate kiss. After a few minutes, Li backed a little still holding Sakura in his arms. "I love you"  
  
Sakura blushed a little and hugged Li with all her might. "I love you too"  
  
The sun sets with Li and Sakura kissing.  
  
"Are you sure she'll be able to pass her final battle otherwise known as her second and last final judgement?" said a deep voice that belonged to a figure in white otherwise known as Yue.  
  
"I hope so", said Keroberos.   
  
"I hope so too" stated Miss Mackenzie.  
  
The trio looked at the sun set and then at the young couple.   
  
"Then, the future is up to her"  
  
THE END!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Did I leave you hanging? Sorry! This is just the setting for my next series! It will take place in the gang's senior year (^_^ it's my senior year too!) where Sakura will have to face her last final judgement and new faces will appear. My plans are to have Eriol and the rest of his gang in there as well as a few new surprises. Make sure to check back and look for my next Cardcaptors fic coming soon this August!  
  
Ryoko-chan  



End file.
